


A creature of old

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Small fic, probably a Wendigo, unknown creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: A creature of old he is.(Sorry for lack of summary and no tags.)
Kudos: 4





	A creature of old

A creature of old he was. Living in the forest of evergreens. Webs stuck to him as his blood warms up. His age of sleep was over and the world was new. His heart began to beat, and his lungs took in air.

Knees tucked under chin, with tail wrapped around. Hands clasped together as his eyelids flutter. A shaky breath released dust from his lungs to allow fresh breath. Fingers twitch with cracking sounds for his bones lay dormant for many upon many years.

The antlers weigh his head down as he lifts it up. His body is so frail it looks as if it were to snap when the wind changes. Natural charcoal black skin looked pale from being hidden away, yet darker than ever. Cracked hooves split in the middle thump against the ground idly.

Spiders emerge from the missing eye as his arms loosen from his body. Tail hangs limp as it falls to the ground. His body was once upright, but he collapsed to his side. His ears flicker as he hears new sounds. He spits mold from his mouth as he breathes through the webs.

Mustering energy he doesn't posses he uncurls himself. Impossibly long legs stretch away from him as blood pumps to all his limbs. His muscles scream in pain with each movement. A low, broken groan exited him as he pushed his renewed body to his knees.

Almost immediately his body gave out again. Bones too weak to hold his weight crack under pressure. Everlasting hunger fills his mind as the urge to kill rises. He ignores the pain as he scans the wilderness. Ears focused for the lightest sound and nose raised high.

He lay like that for minutes, the pain rising with each attempt to get up. Many tries resulted in more breaks, but that did not stop him. His body would repair the broken limbs soon enough and he would walk free again. His hunger would grow stronger with each passing day despite however much he may eat.

For he was a creature of old. A creature born from greed and hunger. A creature thought only to be myth and legend.


End file.
